A New Adventure
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: It's finally over. The battle, the jewel... Yet things are not as settled as they seem.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

_A.N. Oh dear god... When you dig into old work, sometimes you find gems, things that make you smile. A New Adventure was no gem. It was... I'm going to be honest and say awful. Poor writing, worse characterization and an overall mess. In my defense, it began when I was like 13. However, with a lot of effort from SilverontheRose-lovely, talented woman she is, really, check out her stories-and myself, I am revamping it. That said, I do not own Inuyasha or X-Men._

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be taking off momentarily," a flight attendant called out, first in English, then in Japanese as she surveyed the largely tourist crowded seats.

Doing as instructed, a blue eyed Japanese woman sighed, grateful for the window seat so that she wouldn't have to get up and down for the other passengers in this long flight. Her heart felt heavy as the plane began to move, the realization she was truly leaving her homeland behind settling in. It almost made her queasy, though that could be another part of her condition.

"Nervous flyer?" a large woman asked, eying the petite woman when the plane leveled out in the air. The American blushed when she she realized that she may not speak English and looked to be concentrating. "Er... Shinkeishitsuna?"

Smiling politely at the woman's effort, she gave a nod. "A little." Her accent was a bit thick, not having had a lot of practice with her English until recently. "I have not flown very much, in a plane. How about yourself?" Every word she spoke was careful, testing herself.

Grinning broadly at the younger woman, she offered her hand. "I fly all the time. Coming to Japan was always a dream-Though I'll be glad to get home. How about you? Work or pleasure? Oh, and where are my manners? I'm Marge Dolman."

Blinking, the smaller woman took her hand and shook it with a small smile. "I am Higurashi Kagome. Or, Kagome Higurashi," she amended, correcting the order so as to match the Western way of introducing oneself. "Work." Though she was still uncertain exactly how her name had come up, she thought the trip would do her some good and bring in some much needed income.

"Well, I hope you you get to see some sights-New York is a beautiful state!" Yawning, the older woman took out a sleeping mask and tilted her seat back. "Pulled an all-nighter to start getting back on State time, so I've gotta get a nap in. Nice talking to you Honey." With that, she slid the mask on and laid her head back to get in some sleep.

Watching her a moment, Kagome turned her head to stare out the window. The clouds beneath made her smile for a second before they reminded her of the past. Exhaling through her nose, she took a book from her purse and tried to read. Despite the plentiful rest she'd had, she felt her eyelids flutter and gave up, leaning her head against the window and letting herself drift.

x~x~x

_Clawed fingers ran through blue-black hair with a gentleness not typically in character for the stoic male. "You are thinking of your future." It was a statement, yet to those who could read him, there was a small element of question._

_"I'm not sure." She smiled softly at him and then closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. "My future, my past... It's all relative in a way." She sighed and slipped out of his grasp, standing and pulling her clothing back on. "I need to get back to Shippou." She could practically feel his manner becoming cold once more._

_His expression was like ice, but his eyes burned with heat as he watched her cover her flesh, her aura flaring in an attempt to purify his scent on her body. "You will need to bathe, Miko. You will not fool the kitsune that way."_

_Nodding, she straightened her top and turned to him. "This needs to stop, Sesshomaru. It's not healthy, for either of us." She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his when he leaned down to meet her. It was a soft kiss, one of goodbyes. "The Shikon no Tama is almost finished. After that, we won't see each other again."_

_His expression did not change though there was a slight shift in his aura. "You seek this one out, Miko." Releasing his hold on her, he turned and donned his own attire before walking calmly away._

x~x~x

Eyes opening, the young woman licked her lips, mouth dry. She checked her watch and sighed at the realization she had slept merely four hours out of the thirteen hour flight. Wishing she had selected the aisle seat, she eyed the sleeping passengers blocking her path to a restroom, she sighed.

x~x~x

"Are you really sure about this? Professor, this woman is not equipped to handle this environment." The redhead shifted, nervous as the wheelchair bound man showed her the woman's qualifications.

"She came highly recommended, Jean." While the telepath had held reservations about the matter, her name had been brought up by a respected friend and he could not find anything about her that would suggest she wasn't the prime candidate he was told she was. "Ms. Higurashi will make a fine edition to the teaching staff once she is certified and in the meantime, she will enrich our summer curriculum."

Scott frowned, seeming to agree with his wife. "I hope you're correct about that... You didn't get her name from Moirai, did you?" he asked suddenly, casting a very skeptical look his way.

Coughing on his tea, the bald man shook his head. "I did not get her name from Moirai." Though that had spurred the process into motion, he would not tell his more suspicious staff members that. "Now, please, help Ororo set up her room."

When the two left, a gruff male stepped forward. "Not too trusting, are they?" He stared down at the photograph, memorizing her features. He would likely be the one sent to pick her up after all. She was attractive but didn't look much older than the students. "How old is she?"

Arching an eyebrow at the question, he wondered vaguely if he would question him as well. "She is twenty-eight."

"Practically looks like a kid." He eyed the picture a little more and couldn't help but think she looked older and younger at the same. Everything about her said she was young, younger than the age the Professor had given, but for her eyes. Her eyes were old, like the eyes of a soldier. Frowning, he shook his head. "Long as she can keep them in check." With that, he left the older man to his own devices.

x~x~x

_"Mama, what happens to us? To youkai?" The kitsune blinked as he perched himself on her shoulder, knowing she was troubled by the question._

_"I wish I knew, honestly." But part of her knew. She had studied the topic thoroughly in her time at home. "I think... A lot of you die." She nudged him and shifted him so he was wrapped in her arms, safe and secure. "Monks, fanatics, hunters, they all will seek the end of you. Before the end, I'll find you a safe place, somewhere where you'll have a chance."_

_"Kagome-sama?" a soft, uncertain voice called out._

_Turning, going for a weapon, her stance relaxed as she took in the familiar giant. "Jinenji-san..." She offered him a warm smile and stepped in closer to him. "It has been a long time." She eyed the newer scars on his flesh and felt her heart clench._

_"Who's he?" the child demanded, eying the massive man with a little suspicion in his young features. Despite his size, the older hanyou seemed less threatening, even too docile for his own good._

_"You have a child, Kagome-sama?" Moving in close, he hunched to examine his old friend and the unfamiliar child. "No, you've adopted a stray."_

_"Who are you calling a stray?!" Offended by the comment, the orange haired boy humphed and glared at him._

_Holding the kit close, she gave him a stern look. "Be polite." She rested a hand on the gentle gardener's arm, conveying an apology for his rash behavior. "I'd forgotten how close we were coming to your territory."_

_Smiling, he straightened, dwarfing them with his broad form. "Would you like to stay for the night?" He gestured back in the direction of his hut, newly built and further into the woods than he previously had been._

_Eyes softening when she realized what must have happened, she nodded. "Thank you, Jinenji-san."_

x~x~x

Sapphire eyes cracked open again, wondering when she had fallen asleep. She eyed the book still in her lap and sighed.

"Should just be an hour," the passenger beside her, Marge, commented.

"I can not believe I slept so much," Kagome murmured softly to herself, politely excusing herself to stretch her legs and visit the facilities again. When she entered the bathroom, she splashed a little water on her face to wake up and studied her reflection a moment. She rotated her head, rolling her neck muscles carefully.

There was a soft tapping on the door. "Ma'am, please return to your seat. We are coming up on some turbulence."

x~x~x

Guarded eyes swept over the incoming passengers, searching for the small woman he was supposed to be meeting. Noting a larger presence of mutants than would be considered normal, he stayed alert, wondering what brought them out.

Hurrying along, the woman he was waiting for seemed to be searching for him, eyes cast about the area, studying people. When her sapphire eyes landed on him, she smiled and walked to his side, bowing. "You are Mr. Logan?" At his nod, she smiled. "Kagome Higurashi."

Grunting a greeting, he looked at the single bag curiously. "Just Logan. You have to go to baggage claim?" He couldn't imagine any woman fitting all she needed into one backpack, no matter how stuffed it was.

"Oh, yes, I had to check one bag. They said terminal eight." Shifting the patched and worn yellow monstrosity to her other shoulder, she looked at the signs and weaved through the crowd to get to the front of the starting carousel. She couldn't shake the urge to reach out and touch the inhuman auras, noting that several felt familiar but remained out of sight.

Noting the way she moved, the gruff man instantly knew she had seen more than one fight. He followed her, not needing to weave as she did. Seeing her grab a rather large suitcase. he quickly took it from her, not about to watch her struggle with two bags. "Let me."

Somewhat accustomed to the behavior from her past experiences, she merely smiled and thanked him. As they walked through the airport, she glanced down at her watch and noted it had already adjusted to the time zone. It was the same time she left Tokyo, the thirteen hour time difference having elapsed in the flight. She had left Saturday morning and arrived Saturday morning. She cracked a smile, feeling that as a time traveler, she'd finally found a way to halt it altogether.

Opening the trunk, the older man slid the suitcase in first and extended his hand for the backpack. When she handed it over, he was surprised, but not hampered by the weight. He set it in carefully, thinking it had seen better days. Quirking an eyebrow, he thought he saw a bloodstain on it, but chose not to ask, though he scented the air to see. If it was, it was too old and covered instead by the smell of herbs and the woods.

"Thank you," she told him, moving to the front seat in time with his steps to the driver's side. When he opened his door, she did as well, sliding in and fastening her seatbelt. She glanced around at their surroundings, taking in the scenery and feeling the familiar auras fade. She blushed faintly when her stomach chose that moment to sound off in the quiet vehicle.

"It's a stretch before we get to the Institute. You want me to stop?" he asked, nodding to a fast food place on the side of the road.

"Ano, that would be very nice." She shifted to fish her wallet out, having made sure to have American currency on hand before even leaving her homeland.

Pulling into a drive through, he turned to her, figuring she was probably more ready for lunch than breakfast. "Bacon cheeseburger and fries?" When she nodded, he ordered four of the sandwiches and two orders of fries. Before she could hand him the money, he went ahead and paid at the window. "Don't worry about it." He pulled up to the next window and received the bag, parking so they could eat.

Realizing she'd not asked for a drink, the Japanese woman was about to offer to go inside and buy them each one when he reached to the back and grabbed two bottle of water from a case on the seat. "Oh, thank you, M-Logan," she told him, correcting herself before she could call him 'Mr' again.

"Not a problem." He handed her a wrapped burger and fries from the bag and watched, bemused as she pulled the top bun off and loaded fries onto the sandwich before squirting some ketchup on it and replacing the bun. His lips twitched into a slight smile for a moment before he went to his own food. He had to admit, she had him interested. She looked like a kid but walked like a fighter, was polite and self assured, yet still oddly harmless looking. She was an oddity, but in a good way.

x~x~x

A smile came to the bald man's lips as he took in the Japanese woman's expression upon seeing his school. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi. I am Charles Xavier, we spoke at length over the phone."

Snapping from her observations of the building that positively hummed with the altered youki of what she knew to be classified as mutants, the young woman took his offered hand rather than bowing, though that was her first impulse. "Yes, I recall. I wanted to thank you again for this generous opportunity, Professor Xavier."

Popping the trunk, Logan waved her off when she turned towards him to get her things. "I've got it." He knew she still had to meet the others and it wasn't as if he couldn't handle the load himself.

Wanting to protest, the woman was cut off when Xavier touched her elbow lightly.

"Please come this way. I'd like to give you a tour and introduce you to the staff formally." The wheelchair bound man offered her a smile and released her arm before moving ahead of her.

"Thank you, Logan," Kagome called to him before falling into step beside the telepath. She was quite grateful for the tour. The school was far larger than she had thought it would be, though she sensed activity below that she knew she would not be brought to see. She was pleased that there was a gym on the upper level as well, even if she knew it was probably not used as often due to the nature of this school.

"Now I'd like to have that introduction." Gesturing for her to enter his office first, he wheeled in behind her smoothly, his staff already assembled and waiting. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi, our summer learning director. Ms. Higurashi, you have met Logan, and this is Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey and Scott Summers."

As each person was introduced and gestured to, the young foreigner could practically feel the trepidation in the air. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we all enjoy working together." She bowed her head, offering a gentle smile.

"So, why do you want to teach at a mutant school?" the brown haired male asked, tone not unfriendly, but very curious.

"Yes, how comfortable will you be as the only 'normal' person on staff?" the redheaded woman continued. Green eyes studied the newcomer with a hint of suspicion, beyond the first questioner's curiosity.

"I believe Ms. Higurashi has had a long flight and probably would like to unpack." There was a strong disapproval in the Headmaster's eyes as he looked at the couple. He thought he had settled this before her arrival.

"It is alright, Professor." Long since used to being met with curiosity, suspicion and paranoia from her travels in another era, the black haired beauty wasn't really offended. "I would like to teach. When I was in school, it seemed like the only career path which I would be suited to. Students are students, no matter what genetic anomalies they may have, Mr. Summers."

Turning to the next speaker, she remained just as calm. "What is normal? If normal is to be described as without mutation, then no one is normal. All difference stems from mutation. I am certain you are aware of this, Ms. Grey."

Logan couldn't help the slight smirk that tugged at his lips at her way of handling the questions. She was a cool customer, not easily rattled it seemed.

Amused at the way the other two seemed to be gathering their thoughts for more questions, the white haired woman stepped in. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Higurashi. How about I show you to you room?"

Nodding gratefully to the dark skinned woman, she looked to the professor for dismissal before letting herself be lead away. The woman's aura felt like a strange combination of a few types of youkai she had met in the past and she found herself very curious as to what her mutation might be. She did not ask though, thinking it was too personal.

"You can ask, you know." Turning a slight smile on the Japanese woman, she could feel her curiosity, though she had a feeling she wouldn't ask unless invited to.

Pink dusted her cheeks when she realized she was so easily read. "I apologize. I did not mean to stare. However..." She paused, not wanting to reveal herself, yet wanting to offer a small bit considering they were letting her into their school, their secrets. "Well, your aura feels like wind and rain, with a touch of electricity."

Startled, she felt her own suspicions rise as she studied the newcomer. She would ask Xavier about it later. "That's my mutation. How did you know?"

"Your aura." Wondering if she said too much, too soon, the shorter woman met her searching gaze without flinching. "When I am near you, it makes me feel like there is a storm waiting. It is hard to explain, but I have a talent for sensing things about people."

"This might sound odd, given where you are, but you may want to keep that to yourself, for now." It wasn't wholly unusual for a nonmutant to sense that there was something off about a mutant, but Ororo had never met one who pinpointed it so easily. If Scott and Jean got wind of it, there'd be a lot more suspicion and questions she imagined this woman wouldn't have satisfying answers for. Still, she trusted the professor and knew he wouldn't bring in someone who would harm them, so she would consult him and keep it under her hat.

"Thank you for the advice." As they stopped, she gave the woman a smile and opened the door to her new room. It was practically a small apartment-Sitting area, bedroom set and a door she imagined lead to a bathroom. Her bags were placed on a couch and she noted there was a basket with necessities on the little coffee table. "Thank you, Ms. Munroe."

"Not a problem. Do you need help unpacking?" she offered, though from what she could see, the newcomer hadn't brought much.

"No, but thank you for the offer." Smiling warmly at the American woman, she looked a bit thoughtful. "If you like, you could keep me company though."

"Sure." Stepping in behind the Japanese woman, she couldn't help but think she had under packed, even if the professor's plans didn't work out and she was only here for the summer. "You sure know how to travel light."

Nodding, the dark haired beauty moved her bags so the other woman could sit on the plush pink sofa. "I have learned over the years how important it can be to take only necessities. Though, I do have a box I sent before I left coming as well." She unzipped the suitcase first and began pulling out clothing and tucking it into the dresser beside the large bed and hanging a few things in the closet with the hangers provided.

"Oh? You move around a lot?" Ororo asked curiously, feeling a little awkward watching her work while she sat. Standing, she walked over to the closet and extended her hand for the items to be hung, hoping she wasn't being too forward with the polite woman.

Understanding she felt the need to help, Kagome simply passed a blouse to her and then dress pants before placing more in the dresser. "No, not too much. However, I enjoyed the outdoors and spent a lot of time camping." Her lips quirked into a smile at describing backpacking around feudal Japan as camping.

This made the other woman smile a bit as a nature lover herself. "Is that why this is your first teaching job?" She tilted her head in curiosity, smile fading a bit when she noticed the slight tension to the other woman's shoulders. Perhaps she had overstepped.

Though it was not a question she was unprepared for, she still had to pause and gather her thoughts. "There were some things in my life that had to be attended to before I could pursue my career fully." It had been very difficult to finish high school and get into a University. Thankfully, she was able to take many classes online with the help of doctor's notes and when she finished her degree, she was almost thankful to devote full time to her quest.

Knowing there was more to the story, the older woman chose not to press and instead took the next item she was handed and hung it in the closet. "Well, we all have our stories."


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Face

_A.N. Once more, I have to give thanks to the awesome SilverontheRose. Without her, this would not be turning out half as well. I own nothing. _

_Pain racked the schoolgirl's body as she clutched at her leg. Tears streaked her cheeks as she suppressed the feeling and dragged herself to the mangled body of her love. "Inuyasha... I'm so sorry. So sorry." Failure rippled through her, white hot and far more painful than her broken leg and wounded torso. When a shadow fell over them, she looked up and met cool golden eyes, eyes so similar yet so different from her fallen love. "Please Sesshomaru!"_

"_Miko, the blade does not will it." His tone was emotionless as ever, though there was a subtle difference. What it was, she doubted she would ever know. Without looking back on the group, he walked away._

"_How could that be? It's your father's will in that sword! Do you hate him that much?" Kagome called out after him, desperation in her voice. She sobbed when he didn't look back at her even once._

_Soft moans were heard to the side. "Sango..." The voice was pained, yet tinged with happiness. Beads fell away from his hand without fear of the curse._

"_Oh, Miroku!" the taijya cried, falling to her knees beside him. Sango kissed his palm even as tears rolled down her cheeks. She glanced down at his mutilated stub of a leg. Guilt riddled her instantly, for it was a blow taken for her that caused it._

_Wiping her eyes, the blue eyed teen whimpered. "Shippou... Come here." She felt pained calling her kit to her, even though she needed him. It wasn't fair for him to have to do this. She cupped his cheek, looking into his green eyes and seeing the same grief she felt. "Get my pack. We need to disinfect Miroku's wounds the best we can. Kirara will carry us to Kaede, but it will take awhile."_

"_Kagome... The jewel?" When panic and confusion settled into her features, the kit looked at her with regret. He stretched out his hand and showed her a shard._

_Wanting to cry, to scream, the wounded female only swallowed and took the shard._

x~x~x

Shooting out of bed, the miko clutched her stomach. Phantom pain and nausea sent her running to the bathroom.

x~x~x

The early morning air settled the petite woman's stomach even as her run made her muscles burn. She was pushing herself just enough to satisfy her need to keep in peak physical health as long as possible. Just as she was about to turn and start back, she caught a familiar energy signature. Instead of turning, she ran deeper into the woods.

As soon as she came within range, an orange haired man dropped from the trees. "Hello Mother." He gave her a very mischievous smirk and cocked his head to the side, dropping his illusion and wrapping four tails around the surprised woman's waist. He dragged her close and rested his nose against her throat. He inhaled her scent deeply and then turned a surprised gaze on her. "M-"

She pressed a finger to his lips and nodded. "Yes. But that's neither here nor there. God, you're a man now," she murmured softly, switching to her native tongue.

Following her lead, he set the topic aside and let himself fall into his first language as well. "You look amazing, you know." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's so much to catch you up on. Kouga and Ayame are still around, populating the world with their little cubs. Hachiemon, Kirara all still around. We'll have a celebration soon, if you're up to it."

Caressing his face, she smiled. "Soon. But I need to do some work here. Though now I have an idea about who recommended me." Sensing a more recently familiar aura, she kissed his cheek. "I need to get back." She was back to English.

"Of course. I'm programmed in," he told her, kissing her forehead and slipping a phone into the pocket of her sweatpants. He replaced his glamour and disappeared.

"Kagome? I thought I saw you. Awful long run," Ororo commented as she came through the woods carefully. She'd been walking the perimeter to clear her mind when she spotted the new addition. Surprised, she'd followed.

"I am used to a routine," she told the dark skinned woman with a slight smile. "I was just about to head back and finish."

"Would you like company?" the white haired woman offered. She could have sworn she'd heard the woman talking to someone, but her inspection came up empty.

"If you like," Kagome replied with a gentle smile. "I fear it is all a little boring. Just katas."

x~x~x

"That's a little creepy," Scott commented dryly as he eyed the surly male watching the new instructor. "Not that I mind since it means you've stopped looking at Jean, but don't you think you might have a little more success if you went and talked to her instead of staring at her while she's working out?"

"You know, Kid, if you were smart, you'd watch too. Way she moves remind you of anything?" Nodding to the woman as she executed the moves with a certain grace, Logan continued to watch thoughtfully. He'd passed Ororo in the hall on the way to the kitchen and she'd told him what was up. Curiosity made him go to the gym.

Studying her a minute, Scott frowned. "Jean isn't going to like this."

Amused, the gruff mutant arched an eyebrow. "You gonna run off and tell her like her like a good little lap dog?" he mocked.

"You're a dick." The younger man glared at him beneath his sunglasses.

"So are you," he replied with a slight smirk. Satisfied he might be allowed to ponder this without too much interference for a day or two, Logan walked towards the moving woman, catching her leg when she whirled around as part of her routine.

Her eyes held no surprise, but she offered an apology anyway. "I apologize. Is there something you need, Logan?" Surprising him, she twisted her leg out of his grasp with ease and little force, as if she had done it many times in the past.

"Where'd you learn that style?" His tone betrayed no surprise nor curiosity, just his usual tone. However, he did want to know. He'd only seen one person move that way and to his knowledge, he stuck to the mutant community for the most part.

"An old friend," the miko replied simply. She gave him a polite smile and caught the water bottle thrown to her by Ororo.

Unsurprised by Logan's interest, Storm was a little curious herself, though she decided to just ask outright. It was an assumed name, she was certain, but it would have to do. "Do you know an Aiji Mikono?"

It was very difficult for the Japanese woman not to laugh. Though he had not spoken of it, she recognized Shippou's alias immediately. "We know each other." Sipping the water, she glanced to the wall clock. "I have to prepare. If you'll excuse me." Nodding to them, she took her leave.

Scenting the air, Logan found something quite appealing in her lingering aroma. He shook it off and chalked it up the pheromones released in her sweat. "Didn't think that asshole ever got off his high horse to deal with the ordinary."

x~x~x

"Good morning, students," Professor Xavier called, drawing the morning chatter in the crowded assembly room to a close.

There was a loud murmur of answers, out of sync but not unenthusiastic.

"As you know, finals were over Friday and the break is officially here." Pausing to let the students show appreciation, he smiled. "Even so, we have a tremendous extra credit opportunity that will last the whole summer. For that, I will allow the newest member of the staff, Ms. Kagome Higurashi, to take over." Wheeling himself out of the way, he looked on in interest, somewhat curious about what she had to present.

"Hello." Smiling, Kagome clicked on a projector, the screen behind her showing an image of a Japanese painting. The image was old, the scroll it was painted on looking quite aged. "History is written by the victors, the people who want to present the events in a way that favors them. This is a painting that looks quite fantastic to most. A woman, battling strange creatures with even stranger powers." She clicked for the image to change.

Again and again, the images changed, showing battles and and strange sights. The final image was that of a seemingly harmless looking pink sphere, held on a delicate chain. There was silence, the students somewhat confused but intrigued.

"How history is written not only reflects the victors, it reflects beliefs. What was once accepted as history fades into myth. What I hope to impart to you with these lessons is a keen skepticism and a better understanding of how mythology can echo into the present day. The images I have shown you are merely pictures. However, each one shows a story, a legend that deserves to be told. If you wish to take my class, we will explore these stories and more." Turning off the projector, the woman smiled softly. "There will be opportunities for field trips, and you will learn more about Japanese culture."

Watching, the Professor saw interest in some eyes, though he knew that the turnout would likely not be great. "Ms. Higurashi's class will be held Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays beginning tomorrow at noon. This will count as extra credit project that will start you off with the equivalent of two one hundred percent test grades for your social science classes next year. In order to achieve this, you must attend seventy percent of the classes. You are dismissed."

As soon as the students began milling out, Jean sidled up to the Japanese woman. "You plan on teaching these kids that demons and mythological creatures are real?" she demanded, not at all pleased. Her tone was quiet though, as there were still students in earshot. As a scientist, it irked her to think students could be given such false ideology.

"I will be teaching them to look at myth with both openness and skepticism." Looking at the psychic, the smaller woman did not seem too ruffled by her animosity. "I would think that as someone who has seen much in her life, you would appreciate that there may be unique explanations for instances and people that have traditionally been misunderstood."

"Are you suggesting that fairy tales should be looked on with the same eye as scientific fact?" the redhead asked her skeptically.

Without blinking, the petite Asian woman regarded her with a calm, polite demeanor. "I am suggesting that today's myth was yesterday's fact and that sometimes there are explanations that can be provided in a modern era for things thought magical in the past." Or vice versa in her opinion, but she chose not to add that. Picking up her findings, she held them out to the redhead.

"So your hypothesis is that some of the creatures in these stories were perhaps unidentified mutants?" Tone no longer quite so accusatory, Jean looked almost curious. "Do you have any data to support that? Findings?" She took the offered notes and began to study them.

His fiancée seemingly calmer, Scott grinned and decided to enjoy the peace for a while longer. "How long do you think it'll last?" he whispered to the man beside him.

Logan snorted and walked closer to the two women. Subtly, he took in the Japanese woman's scent but did not detect the element from before. In fact, she smelled as if she had been picking through an herb garden. Remembering the same smell clinging to her backpack, he filed the information away for later. "Gonna head into town. You need anything?"

Meeting his eyes, Kagome smiled briefly. "No thank you, Logan." She imagined he was going to ask her more questions about her katas and decided she would rather prepare for tomorrow's lesson.

"Suit yourself." Nodding to Jean, he walked away.

x~x~x

"Really, though? 'Aiji'?" Kagome chuckled as she sat back on her bed with the cell phone pressed to her ear. Though she was in her room, she spoke in quiet Japanese, just to be safe.

"_Hey, I needed a name that fit me. It gets annoying switching it up every fifty years."_ His tone was light and a touch playful. "_What about your situation? Have you told anyone?"_

Sighing, she looked down at her hands. "I'd rather not discuss it at the moment. Thank you again for the phone. And you're sure you want to pay my cell phone bill? I'm going to be calling my mother frequently," she warned.

"_I hope you do. In fact, if you think your little brother is up to it, I can tell you where some pretty interesting artifacts are stashed. I'll wire your family the money to send them. They''ll spice up your lessons."_

"Oh, really?" Intrigued, she felt a spark of excitement, wondering if she would recognize the items in question.

x~x~x

"_I understand. I really do. Sango, you achieved revenge for your village. Miroku needs you now." Slinging the quiver of arrows over her shoulder, she tried to give her friend a reassuring smile, though it resulted in more a grimace at the pain in her side. She was not nearly as effective alone._

_Feeling horribly selfish, the brown eyed woman could only nod. "Ask Kirara to go with you at least. Maybe I'll join you in a few days?" She glanced to the side at her husband, his leg cut off at the knee, as he used the crutches Kagome had brought for him._

"_Thank you." Squeezing her hand, the futuristic girl pulled the rescued fire rat haori tighter around her. Letting the cat jump to her, she smiled. "You want to come with me?" When she got an affirmative mewl, she stroked her ears gratefully. "Thank you, Kirara." _

"_K-Mama, I'm coming too. It wouldn't be right to let you go without me!" Shippou declared, trying to act natural about addressing her as such. _

_Heart swelling, Kagome lifted the boy into her arms and kissed the top of his head. "I'll protect you." If it was the last thing she did. She was almost ready to cry. Of all her friends, it would be him to come with her, to make her feel she wasn't alone. She understood the others. She did. But he was her friend... Her son. That thought cemented in her mind, she let Kirara jump down and transform._

_Pleased with her reaction, the kitsune nuzzled her neck, resting his nose on her pulse. He needed Kagome to stay with him._

"_Stay safe and take care of the village for me," the blue eyed girl called to her friends as she mounted the fire cat, securing her supplies as well as her kit._

x~x~x

Sitting up, Kagome groaned as she eyed the digital clock. It was still dark and she wasn't due to be up for another hour... her normal routine started at sunrise. Knowing that going back to sleep was a near impossibility, the Japanese woman slid from her bed and headed to the bathroom.

x~x~x

The first class of the summer was not as sparsely attended as Kagome thought it would be. Fifteen students. Not a horrible turn out for an extra credit summer class. She gave it until 12:05 before starting, silently studying her new students. Some looked eager to earn the extra credit, but some, she imagined, were here to avoid the realities of not being able to enjoy a full summer experience. One girl in particular caught her attention-Brown hair streaked with white and some of the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. Despite the heat of the day, she also took note that she was covered head to toe.

"Ms. Higurashi?" a polite voice called out, his voice just slightly accented. He was another that stood out, his appearance fairly close to some of the demons of old with his blue skin and tail.

Snapping out of her reverie, she smiled and stepped closer to the nearest student, handing him a clipboard and a pen. "My apologies. I fear I let my thoughts wander a moment. I imagine this will be it. Please sign and print your names on the sheet coming around." She then turned to the student who spoke once more. "Your name please, and did you have a question?"

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner. Well... You're not a mutant. But you don't seem at all bothered by any of this. Do you have mutant friends?" he asked, peering at her with open curiosity. He hadn't even bothered with his watch today, because he'd wanted to test it. It wasn't just that she accepted them, she didn't even consider them different at all. He'd noticed it right off the bat, having spotted her with the professor on the first tour and observed it at the assembly. She didn't look at them as an outsider would have.

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome appraised him with a vague smile. He was rather observant and she found herself pleased he had taken this course. "Why would I be bothered by my students or the environment I signed up for?" Turning on the projector, she decided to give him half an answer. "I have had many unique friends over the years. Now, the first tale I have for you to look at is the story of a child who suffered very much in her time, for she was not deemed 'normal'."

Looking a little put out that she had not truly answered, he looked at the screen to see one of the pictures that had been shown the previous day. It was a small girl with distinct features marking her as different from the typical Japanese image with her silver hair and tan skin.

"This child's name was Shiori. It was believed that she was the product of a union between her human mother Shizu and a bat demon lord by the name of Tsukuyomaru. This made her a half demon and hated by both sides. The demons hated her for she was evidence of Tsukuyomaru's weakness, his laying with a mortal, while the humans of Shizu's village hated her for she was proof her mother had sullied herself with something inhuman." Eyes becoming a tad distant, Kagome paused and changed the image.

Her breath hitching, the teen with white in her hair stared at the image of a large monster that indeed resembled a bat. Her eyes darted from the screen to their teacher, a hint of disbelief within. They thought a human woman had sex with that?

"Taigokumaru, Tsukuyomaru's father and leader of their people. He regarded his son's union with distaste and when Tsukuyomaru dared to turn his back on his duties, he had him killed." Taking a breath, the small woman continued the story of Shiori and her tragedy. How she was bullied and shunned, even given away. How she still loved her grandfather despite his actions but that her love for her mother and her deceased father was so much more in the end.

By the time the story was finished, the class was relatively silent.

"That's pretty screwed up," a sarcastic sounding blond male commented. His eyes were narrowed at the screen. "She's a kid and her mom offers her up to a guy who eats humans? Sounds like a typical bigotry story. Supposed to be a happy ending cause they welcomed her back after she pretty much let someone kill one of the few people who understands her? No dice."

"Name, please?" Kagome asked, meeting his blue eyes without any reaction.

"John Allerdyce. So, you gonna tell me I'm wrong?" he mocked, not afraid of her in the least. She was hardly a real teacher and the only reason he'd come is because he was on probation for burning up some trees on the last outdoor excursion.

"No, I do not intend on telling you that you are wrong, Mr. Allerdyce. Bigotry is a central theme here. Two people who loved each other were torn apart by it and their child suffered. However, I do not think Shizu loved Shiori any less for her heritage. I daresay she hoped that Shiori would be treated better there than in their village; and no matter her desires, the village would have been more important than one life. If she did not allow it, she would have been killed and Shiori would have been given to her grandfather anyway. Shiori had a duty to her grandfather and he to her, though he chose not to honor it." Her tone was still even and untainted by negative emotion.

"Even if that's true, how long did the villagers give her a break? How long before they forgot her sacrifice and treated her like crap again?" John countered, eyes narrowed.

"That is often a problem with legends-They only follow people to a point," the Japanese woman told them sadly. "Unfortunately, history tells us differences are not often embraced. It takes time and effort for people to be accepted and understood. Yesterday's struggles reflect in today's society. In time though, progress is always made, even if it is slow." Glancing at the time, she realized this session was over. She had another class scheduled for anyone who missed this one to come in. "Well, this discussion was exactly what was needed, I think. So, see you all on Wednesday."

x~x~x

"How do you feel your first lesson went?" Charles asked, wheeling into her classroom as the last of the students left, impressed at some of the discussion he heard. It held the beginnings of higher order thinking.

Smiling a little, she pulled her flashdrive from the computer. "I believe it went well. It got them talking and perhaps thinking a bit more." Though she was planning something more for Wednesday. She was just getting her feet wet and thought the lecture style went well, but they might get a better turnout with some excitement.

Nodding a bit, the professor smiled. "An interesting tale. I do believe Shiori is a part of a larger story though." He had read up on Kagome thoroughly and was almost positive the story of the 'half bat demon' was a small piece of a larger puzzle that centered around her very home.

"You know your lore. Yes. Shiori's story is a part of a much larger legend. Though she is not the beginning, she was a good place to start." Smiling sadly, the blue eyed woman shook her head. It was tragic to her how few stories were left. She had a feeling if not for it's connection to her, this story would not have been recorded either.

"Indeed. She is relatable." Noting the sadness, he peered at her curiously. "You really feel a connection to these stories."

Nodding, she met his gaze. "It may seem impossible to you, but I know these people, or some version of them, existed once. Their stories ring true."

Picking up on her almost wistful tone, the Professor gave her a thoughtful look. "The list of things I deem impossible grows shorter every day."


	3. Chapter 3 Normal

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or X-Men. Special thanks to my beta SilverontheRose who kicked my butt back into gear. Also, received a message about this so I thought I'd clarify to everyone. The flashbacks are not necessarily in chronological order._

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he took in the note on the door to the classroom.

Poking her head through his shoulder, Kitty eyed it. "Class is outside today? That's kinda cool. Wonder if she'll get more students this way?" Pulling back, the brunette looked intrigued at the idea. She'd only come to hang out with Kurt though.

Shivering and turning around, he sighed. "Please don't walk through me like that, Kitty." He flushed a bit, cheeks tinting purple. He didn't want her to feel bad for it, but it felt so odd.

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically at him.

Smiling awkwardly, he looked away. "It's okay. Anyway, let's go." He took her hand and with a rush of air they disappeared.

x~x~x

"Is she seriously not going to show up for her own class?" John groused, forming a ball of flame in his hand in show of his boredom and frustration.

The ball froze in his hand and a second blond male looked on in amusement. "Oh, calm down, John. I'm sure she's coming. Rogue said it was an awesome class. Doubt she'd miss her second time around."

Leaning lightly on her boyfriend, the girl nodded. "Yeah. I just wish she'd kept it inside." The teen was sweating heavily under her head-to-toe clothing.

"What's that smell?" Kurt asked, appearing with Kitty. "It smells really good."

"I don't smell anything," Kitty murmured, confusion in her eyes when she looked around to see several of her fellow students taking deep breaths and shuffling forward, as if to find whatever scent it was.

"You can't smell then, cause it's really strong," John sniped, stepping forward to lead the way.

Confused, Rogue and Bobby looked around and followed behind with the majority of their fellow students as a few lead them to the woods.

The deeper they got into the forest, the more people could smell the strange scent, driving them forward in their curiosity. It was compelling beyond rational thought. Not once since he caught the trail did Kurt even contemplate teleporting in fear he might lose the aroma.

When finally, they broke through to a clearing, they saw a fire and their instructor wearing a mask and fanning the smoke. "What is that?" Rogue asked, finally understanding the compulsion now that she was so close.

Sapphire eyes twinkled as Kagome held up a handful of herbs. "These are herbs, cultivated once to lure youkai, or demons, to a designated space." Setting them down, she selected a few others from the tray beside the fire and threw them on.

Immediately, Kurt stepped back, covering his nose, followed by several others. All wore varied expressions of disgust and even mild pain.

Dumping a bucket of water on the fire, the miko used a tiny bit of purification to dispel the fumes more quickly. Taking off the mask, she looked them over carefully and noted the tense and confused expressions on more than one face. "And those herbs were once used to repel those same individuals. Both were techniques employed by village miko."

"The 'demon' killers?" John demanded hotly, expression still tinged with disgust from the smoke.

"Well, the techniques were employed by youkai taijya, demon exterminators, as well. However, a miko or priestess was many things to a village. That's what I wanted to teach you today, so that you may understand the subject matter we go over more thoroughly." Pausing, Kagome waited a beat before walking towards a tree where her long bow and a quiver of arrows lay waiting for her. "When herbs failed, a miko had to defend her village fiercely."

Kitty looked on nervously at their teacher and took Kurt's hand. "Are you okay?" She bit her lip and glanced at him.

"Yes." Kurt rubbed his nose before turning his attention back to the petite Japanese woman. His eyes widened when she notched an arrow and pulled it back. For a moment, he felt a tingle of a primitive fear and he wanted nothing more than to teleport away with all of his friends.

Modifying her aim, Kagome shot up, hitting a target placed on a tree a hundred yards back. "A miko had to be a skilled archer. She had to be prepared to lay down her life to protect her village." Setting the bow and her quiver back against the tree, she looked out at the students.

Bobby squirmed a little when her eyes passed over them. There was something in the air, something about the way she held herself that made him tense. His hand squeezed Rogue's gently.

"So they killed people they deemed threats," the fire user prompted again, animosity in his eyes. "Dress it up how you like, but you're talking about techniques and skills used to kill people because they're different. Did 'miko' even wait for attacks?"

"Yes. By and large, a miko would not leave her village unless to defend another. For the most part, their skills in protecting their villages were actually secondary." Gesturing to the herbs laid out before them, Kagome smiled gently. "Not all of these have anything to do with defense. Most are components for medicines and salves. A holy woman was expected to heal the sick, provide counsel to the village heads and assist women in childbirth. Some had mystic powers and others did not. All of them served their village to the best of their abilities.

"This is why I thought a lesson on this subject matter in particular was in order. When we go over the history, the lore, we are tempted to see things in black and white. An 'us versus them' mentality can arise that compromises objectivity. In the stories, miko are portrayed as heroes and youkai the villains. A modern mindset allows us to sympathize with youkai. However, we must also understand the motivations of those deemed heroic or even ordinary. Mr. Allerdyce, what would you do to defend this school and those in it?" she asked him suddenly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the aggressive blond male demanded. His expression was stony. "We're talking about killing people because they look different or have powers. This place is a safe haven for those people. Of course I'd defend it."

"Exactly, Mr. Allerdyce. It is our nature to protect what is ours and to provide for loved ones." Kagome's manner relaxed slightly. "Now that you know what a good miko was expected to do, I will enlighten you to the tale of one that fell off the path." Stepping beside the fire, she lifted a book from behind the herbs, a page marked, and passed it to the nearest student. "The image that is making its way through the crowd, is a painting of the kuromiko, or dark priestess, Tsubaki."

x~x~x

"_You are not doing your duty." Cold golden eyes narrowed upon the human woman. Distaste nearly curled his lip as the stench of her burnt skin wafted towards his sensitive nose._

_Sliding her leg into the cool river to soothe her burns, Kagome almost laughed hysterically at his comment. Her mind was frazzled, her body ached and she still only had three jewel shards. "I'm doing the best I can, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_Looking down at her, his expression became even more unreadable. "Your best is not adequate."_

"_Well, considering someone let the man who protected and helped me _die_, I'm a little limited," the blue eyed girl shot back in a moment of anger._

_Wrapping his hand around her throat before she could blink, the inu taiyoukai raised her until she dangled above the water. "Do you wish to die?"_

_Gasping for air, Kagome narrowed her eyes on him. "I... If you kill me... No one will complete the jewel."_

_Dropping her without ceremony back into the river, Sesshomaru watched impassively as she came back up sputtering several yards downstream. "You are weak. To complete this task, you must be strong." Turning his back on her, he began to walk away._

_Eyes glued to his back, the young woman swam to the bank and pulled herself from the river. When he stopped, she froze in her spot. Finally, she stumbled forward when he began to move once more._

x~x~x

Kagome came awake suddenly, reaching for the knife she kept by her bed. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart when she realized she'd been startled awake by the sound of angry knocking. Heaving a sigh of relief when she recognized the auras, she hid the blade under a pillow as she called out for them to wait a moment.

"I will not wait!" an irate Jean Grey declared, barging in just after the lock turned. "You _threatened_ the students!"

"No, Dr. Grey, Ms. Higurashi just gave us a demonstration!" a familiar blue boy contradicted, obviously nervous.

"A demonstration in feudal era chemical warfare! You seem to theorize mutants are demons, so then you take my students out into the woods and test demon repellent on them?!" the angry redhead yelled.

Pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off an impending headache, Kagome let out a slow breath. "I demonstrated how herbs were used in the past. Even in the lore, the fumes were considered simply irritating to the senses. It was a way to show our students a different way of doing things. I also provided an archery demonstration and discussed the remedies that could be made from different plant life. It was all very much keyed to my lesson."

"Yeah, your lesson on an 'evil priestess' who sold her soul to demons? You know, you almost had me going with your research, but clearly you're just-" Jean continued, green eyes flashing with anger.

Feeling a rather unpleasant shift in the other woman's aura, Kagome let soothing energy wash over them both. "Dr. Grey, I assure you that my intentions were purely academic. Mr. Wagner, what made Tsubaki evil?"

Flabbergasted, the teleporter looked at her a moment and thought. "Well, we all said it was her pride and envy. She wanted to be young and beautiful forever and she envied her fellow priestess for her power and the respect given to her. In principle, she was already a dark priestess before she sold her soul to the lesser demons."

Meeting furious green eyes with gentleness, the smaller female kept her tone even. "The tale of Tsubaki is one of very _human _flaws. She is a classic example of appearance not meshing with reality. She was one who was supposed to protect and heal, and instead she killed and betrayed. It was not a story about the evil of youkai, but of the individual soul. In fact, even in youkai society, those who made such deals were viewed as weak. Most of the community at large did not endorse it."

Having lost some of her steam, Jean frowned. "So now you want to teach morality too?"

"Only as it pertains to my subject matter." Feeling her stomach start to roil, she prayed for just a little more time. Resting her hand on her stomach, she suddenly knew she wasn't going to get that time and bolted to the bathroom. _Retching into the toilet in front of my greatest detractor and a student... wonderful._

Following after her, the furry blue teen looked worried. "Are you alright, Ms. Higurashi?" She looked very tired, and when he glanced at the bed, he could tell she had recently been sleeping within it.

"I'm fine," Kagome told him, flushing the toilet and moving to the sink to rinse her mouth out. "Just a little nausea." Looking at Jean in the mirror, she arched an eyebrow. Her expression was calm, not portraying the momentary spark of panic at the familiar prodding against her awareness. "The Professor told me it was quite rude for telepaths to attempt to gain access to minds that are closed off."

Startled, the redhead actually felt a little heat on her face. "Well... I apologize. Look, if you're not feeling well, I can examine you."

"That's not necessary, but the offer is appreciated." Smiling tiredly, Kagome nodded to them both. "I was having a bit of a rest. The sun really can take it out of one. So, if you'll excuse me." She strode from the bathroom and to the door, holding it open for them.

Frowning, Jean walked out. "If you're sick-"

"If I become ill, I will come to you. But I assure you that I'm fine. Thank you Dr. Grey. And I will see you at the next lesson, Mr. Wagner." Smiling politely, she closed the door behind them and let out a sigh.

x~x~x

"Kagome-sama! It has been far too long!" an excited voice chimed as a man stepped forward and bowed.

Looking at his aura, the miko smiled at the aged tanuki who had once been Miroku's rather reluctant vassal. After the previous day's disagreement with Doctor Grey, she was pleased to be amongst familiar people once more. "It's good to see you, Hachiemon." Annoyance flashed in her eyes when she felt a familiar pinch on her neck. Raising her hand, she slapped the little flea. "Hello Myoga."

"My Lady, you have a very unique flavor about you," the bloodsucker mused, remaining perched on her shoulder. His eyes were trained on her with an air of knowing.

"What he means is, you can't hide under the herbs. How far along are you?" Kouga asked, walking forward to greet his old friend.

Surprised, Kagome looked to her surrogate son with slight accusation to her expression.

"He didn't tell us. We have more discerning noses than even kitsune. Besides, not much other reason for you to attempt covering your scent. Whose is it?" Ayame asked, curious. She could tell it was not strictly a human pregnancy, but that was all.

"See? I did not sell you out-They got nothing from me!" Shippou announced with a hint of his formerly mischievous personality emerging.

Surprised but pleased to hear the slightly playful tone emanating from the kitsune, Ayame offered a slight smile. "He really told us nothing. Look, this is your business. If you don't want to tell us now, it's alright. Though I do have a group of cubs that are quite eager to meet the miko of legend, if you're up for it."

Smiling warmly, Kagome gave a nod. No matter how much time had passed for them, she was being received with open arms. This was her family. "It's good to see all of you. Really."

x~x~x

"You want to spar or something?" Logan demanded gruffly when he sensed the woman behind him. He had been absorbed in his training until he'd scented the herb-tinged aroma that was becoming familiar and surprisingly welcome. He had oddly found himself seeking it out when he'd not seen her at breakfast or lunch.

"No. I apologize for the interruption. I was going to do katas to clear my head." A very odd surge of hormones had lead her to stay and watch a few moments. Eyes trailing over the muscles of his back, she was struck by the lack of imperfection. "You're stronger than most." She idly wondered how much inhuman blood ran in his veins to give him so many traits of his ancestors.

Turning, and feeling slightly smug when he noticed her eyes kept straying to his shirtless chest, the man arched an eyebrow. "Stronger than most what?"

Smiling slightly, she gestured to the school at large. "You may be the strongest here, physically at least."

She stepped from the doorway and considered his stance. _He never truly relaxes. To be this aware... _"You've known war."

"You've fought too." It was a statement, not a question and both parties knew it. "Makes me curious."

"Familiarity with self defense is always wise, Logan," the blue eyed woman replied easily, shifting from one foot to the other. Her tone was quiet, without any sort of animosity. It also gave nothing away.

"Suppose archery is self defense too," Logan countered with the same sort of evenness despite his typically aggressive manner.

"Mm. Could be for some. Growing up on a shrine, my grandfather tried to instill respect for and pride in my heritage. Archery was a part of that." Which was true. Long before her journeys to the past, her grandfather had wanted her to be more involved in the shrine and train to be a miko. An unfamiliar knot in her chest throbbed, making her want to trust Logan... trust was a dangerous emotion. "I will leave you to your training."

"Why did Mikono teach you to fight?" The question was sudden but it had been on his mind since he'd noted the style similarities.

"He didn't." With that, she offered him a polite nod and retreated back towards the outside. A run would work just as well, and with these stirrings of emotion on top of her reunion she needed the privacy to sort through her thoughts.

x~x~x

"_No." Kagome's voice was firmer than even she had realized it could be as she looked at the wolf youkai who had once claimed to love her. "You're just now rebuilding as it is. I won't ask you to help."_

"_You're not asking me, Kagome. I'm volunteering. Let me come with you. Without Do-" Kouga began, clamping his mouth shut after a moment. "Without your allies, you're not as effective, Kagome."_

"_I know that, Kouga." Smiling sadly, she looked up at him. "How will Ayame feel if you put off your mating to run around collecting jewel shards with me? You two have so much work to do to rebuild your tribe and you need time to really learn about each other. If I let you come along, I'll be damaging the trust between the two of you."_

_Letting out a slow sigh, the black haired male nodded. "Take Ginta and Hakkaku?"_

"_They're what's left of your tribe. I'll find a way. Now, you said you had rumors about elemental youkai with a shard?" Kagome prompted._

_Displeasure marred his features. "You can't go alone."_

"_I have Kirara and Shippou with me," the human woman countered._

"_The kitsune's a runt and the cat... is a cat," the canine youkai grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Shippou is loyal and determined to stay by my side. And Kirara has more than earned my respect and trust." Smiling at his rather silly bias, she shook her head. "Now, please, point me in the right direction and give everyone my regards."_

x~x~x

Inhaling sharply as she woke, Kagome eyed the clock radio and cursed her new napping habit as the red numbers declared it only 2:30 in the morning. Sliding from bed, she was grateful for the lack of nausea for a moment. Mouth dry, she grabbed the glass from her bedside table and went to the door, seeking the kitchen.

Hall as empty as one would expect at the hour, the miko startled just slightly when she turned a corner and met Logan. However, an immediate examination of 'his' aura made her realize that it was not him at all. She managed to mask her suspicion with garden variety surprise. "Logan-You scared me! You cannot sleep either?" Her manner was casual, conveying to the imposter they were supposed to be friends in order to keep her in check.

"Yeah. Just stretching my legs," he replied, tone characteristically gruff.

Thinking the disguise was good considering the cadence and timbre of 'his' speech, she smiled. "Yes. I was just about to go and get a drink. Care to join me?"

"Ladies first," he huffed, gesturing for her to move ahead of him.

Knowing better than to turn her back on anyone who could be a threat, she took the imposter's arm. "Very gentlemanly. I did not take you for the type, I admit."

Annoyance flashed in 'Logan's' eyes for but a moment before the doppleganger was ripped from Kagome's grasp by the original.

Doing her best to appear shocked, Kagome moved back out of the way and readied herself just in case she needed to intervene. When the Logan disguise melted away, she immediately thought of Kurt, but simply filed that information away for later.

"What are you doing here, Mystique?" Logan demanded, his back to Kagome in effort to make sure she was shielded.

Sneering at him, the blue woman narrowed her eyes at the Japanese female he guarded. Mystique couldn't help but feel the woman had somehow known she wasn't Logan; and more, that he would be coming. "You have something we need."

"_Is everyone alright?"_ Xavier's voice came, projecting his thoughts as he sensed a disturbance in his school.

Tensing at the feeling, Mystique ran, jumping through a window and disappearing into the darkness.

Telling himself that chasing her would only lead to a trap, Logan stopped himself. "_Fine, Professor." _ He turned to look at the woman behind him, who was giving off a very pleasant, almost alluring scent, unmasked by herbs for once. "You okay?"

Feigning confusion, she prodded him. "You are not blue underneath, are you? Or have a sibling?"

Kicking up an eyebrow, he smirked. "No." Nostrils flaring to take in more of the aroma, he felt an instinctive protectiveness rising up in him. It was confusing, yet not nearly as unsettling as it should have been.

Realizing her mistake, Kagome stepped back a little. "Who was that woman?"

"Someone dangerous. I could not get ahold of what she wanted though," Xavier murmured, wheeling himself out into the hall with Storm and Jean behind him. "We'll need to board up this window and keep a vigilant eye out. Are you sure you are unharmed, Kagome?"

Feeling the gentle press of his mind on hers, she kept her mental barriers up. "Really, I am fine. A little shaken, but alright." Smiling in a halfhearted manner, she picked up her dropped glass and headed downstairs to get the water she'd originally set out for.

Jean frowned as their newest coworker turned the corner, she looked to the Professor. "Anyone else feel like her reaction was not normal?"


End file.
